Diamonds do Appear to Be
by caesara
Summary: Esme thought she had her hands full with her daughters Bella and Rose. Then she meets Carlisle, and they instantly fall in love. He and his crew move in and everyone learn to deal with their new larger family. All vampires but Bella. C/Es A/J Em/R E/B


**Okay, so here's a kind of summary. Esme has two daughters-Bella and Rose. And Carlisle has Jasper, Emmett, Edward, and Alice. They meet and become a family of course, because that's just sweet! So review if you want more!**

**Carlisle's POV.  
**

Well, a _lot _happened since my family and I moved back to Forks. Somehow Alice hadn't seen it, but when we got to our house it wasn't finished-as in not finished enough for humans to live in without getting sick from the cold Forks wind and rain, as in not finished enough for us to stay there and people not get suspicious. So we had no place to stay.

I thought about staying in a hotel which _everyone _protested to rather harshly and quickly. They hardly ever agreed but that was a definite no. Alice just thought it was tacky and refused to while the boys were convinced they'd break something and I would get on to them about it. This was true. I would be rather upset if they destroyed _another_ hotel and scarred all of the residents in it again, but we were running out of options.

It's not like we needed to sleep, but I'd definitely like to have someplace to come back to after work. We could have built the house quicker than the humans, but that would also raise suspicions.

Then I met Esme.

Of course we both knew the other was a vampire the moment we met, but when I saw her beautiful golden eyes, something instantly clicked-something neither of us could have denied.

I vaguely remembered Alice having a vision and then grinning at me devilishly, but I was too immersed in my studies to pay much attention to her. She did do that often and it wasn't anything new, but now that I think back on it, there was an even more wicked gleam in her eyes… about this no doubt. She could have given me some warning. I was being swept off my feet by this brown haired beauty- not that I minded one bit- but I could have at least tamed my hair a bit more before I went out.

It was the first time I could ever remember feeling so self conscious.

We talked for about three hours in the Verizon store while I was getting Jasper his "birthday" present. The kids were at a mall shopping for things we had no space for, but doing it anyways. I explained our situation and asked where the hotels were in town, because even if I didn't want to, it looked like we were going to be staying in one.

And then she offered to let us stay in her home while ours was being finished.

I can't ever remember being so shocked. I was shocked when my computer was viciously attacked by picture after picture of Edward and Jasper kissing, a dare no less, but still very disturbing and surprising. I was surprised when Alice 'forgot' to tell me that she painted my Mercedes pink as a "Happy Monday." gift. _This _was beyond surprised. I had just met this amazing vegetarian-woman of my dreams- vampire, instantly fallen in love with her, and was now being asked to live with her for an undefined amount of time with my kids?

My phone rang.

Alice.

"Please dad let us stay with Esme! I already asked the boys! They want to!"

I gave Esme a look and she smiled in a loving way. I had already told her about my children.

"Thank you Alice. And I would like to have a chat with you when we meet later."

"Oh, come on dad, you did great without my warning! She's sweet! I love her already!"

Esme could hear us, I knew. She looked touched, very touched at Alice's words.

I could hear shuffling on the other end.

"Go dad!" Emmett yelled. "I didn't think you had the balls!" He said and started cracking up.

"Emmett! _Please." _I interrupted. He knew that Esme could hear.

"Yeah, whatever. Sorry. We're already buying stuff for Esme and Bella and Rose. Well,_ Alice_ is buying things. We're just walking around."

"Emmett-"

"Alice already told Jasper what you were getting him cause he guilted it out of her!" The line went dead.

I shut the phone and tried not convey my annoyance.

Esme chuckled. "And I thought I had _my_ hands full with Bella and Rose!"

* * *

I followed Esme to her house, thinking intensely as I did so. This woman was my mate. I couldn't believe that I had finally found my mate after all of these years.

Their house was beautiful, naturally since Esme was a designer of houses. It was big and baby blue on the outside with perfect wooden shutters and a wraparound porch. I could only imagine what the inside looked like.

"Please, excuse any mess Carlisle. I've no idea what the girls could have done while I was gone." She told me smiling sweetly.

I grinned back, hypnotized by her beauty. "I think I know what you mean." I said, thinking back on all the times I had come home to a house that had been Emmett-ed. He did have a tendency to break things, and even if it wasn't him doing the breaking, fingers usually pointed to Emmett indirectly.

The house wasn't in ruins on the inside. Everything was… immaculate. The house was large and open. The rooms were spacious and spotless. It was gorgeous. She had paintings upon paintings hanging beautifully from the cream colored walls in the living room. They matched it perfectly, tying in the chocolate brown swirled designs on the curtains with the carpet and other decorations in the room.

"Those paintings are beautiful." I stated, unable to take my eyes off of them. One was a picture of Esme, I could tell. Her face was the only recognizable factor in the midst of the abstract surroundings. She looked gorgeous.

She smiled, almost looking as if she could cry. "Thank you." She answered softly. "I love them too. Bella painted them for me some time ago. They remind me so much of when I first met her."

I felt like I could feel her emotions like Jasper would have. She was so happy to have her daughters in her life- that anyone could tell. I could relate. I love my own daughter and my sons.

"How_ did _you meet Rosalie and Bella?" I asked, curious. She had already told me about the two. Rose was a vampire like her and Bella wasn't, though I still wasn't quite sure what Bella was even after she'd explained to me a couple of things about her.

"Oh yes I'll tell you everything! " She beamed. "I need to call Rose first. I don't know where she is, but then I'll explain."

My phone rang again.

Alice. Go figure.

"Al-"

"Dad, don't let her tell you anything yet! I want to hear and so do the boys!" She whined, almost sounding hurt. I sighed and glanced at Esme. She was muffling her giggles with her hand.

"Fine, Alice. When will you be here?" I asked.

"Seven minutes and thirty two seconds." She promised.

"Okay, well-"

"Ooooh, wait make that fifteen minutes and twenty-four seconds. I just saw a store I have to go in! I'll be really quick, I swear!"

She hung up before I had a chance to say anything else.

"She's so funny," Esme told me, still smiling.

I shrugged. "She's a handful."

Esme called Rose who was at the store buying salt for Bella.

When she hung up I gave her a questioning look. Salt?

"I'd explain but you might get a threatening phone call from a certain someone." She said smiling.

"I guess we'll wait for our kids then."


End file.
